


B00!

by escaflowery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escaflowery/pseuds/escaflowery
Summary: This is sooo late but I liked it too much not to post it - Anyway here's Aradia scaring the everlovin' heck out of the boys.





	B00!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox_Salz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/gifts).




End file.
